Dark Diary
by Sleeping angel 2006
Summary: Diary of a half vampire teenage girl not sure who its going to just yet   probably my favorite lonely Carpathian Zacharias
1. Chapter 1

All the characters appearing in Dark Series belong to Christine Feehan and is copyrighted.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Sleeping Angel

Monday morning 25th Oct.

My name is Izzy M. I have started this diary to be able to get things off my chest cause lets be frank here having only four brothers to be able to be completely honest with is tough as a teenage girl. O yeah I said it …teenage girl … I am sixteen not five like my brothers seem to think I am.

So diary now that I have ranted a bit to you let me have a proper introduction my full name is Izabella M. I only put M. because me and my brothers have gone by many last names over the years and our real last name we will not tell people for fear of "them"-the hunters finding us. My brothers starting with the oldest to youngest-which yes I am the youngest by 7 years- is Marcus, Damien, Jacob and Lucas. Marcus and Damien are twins and so are Jacob and Lucas. They were born 2 years between each other and then there was me by myself.

So dairy, you may be wondering where are my parents since I said I only have my brothers. Oooo well you asked the right question. My mother – from what my brothers have told me- was taken from her home one night by our father –and no this isn't a love story- he kept her chained up in hopes of making me, a trap for his enemies. My mother suffered for 10 years at his hand before she had me and was turned into a monster like my father. They killed her however in front of me when I was five she was crazed and tried to hurt me. This doesn't make sense right if he was a monster too? Well he is the evil genius type his plan didn't include taking risks with my life I was too important but he would use my brothers though for my punishment. He planned on either turning them to be like him to help him succeed in his plans or kill them, my brothers, his sons were disposable to him.

Marcus and Damien are very smart they kept their mouths closed and watched very closely to everything our father and uncles did and shortly after they killed our mother they used that knowledge to free us from them.

It has been ten years since we escaped but we still run in fear of our father and the hunters. The hunters will kill us as soon as they find us most of all my brothers since we our blood is evil. They had hoped me being a "precious girl" that they would make the mistake of taking me to their leader and I would kill them. But, my brothers saw a hunter once and he killed a girl that had been forced to drink my uncle's blood, we won't take a chance for _their _mercy with me.

I felt last week the surge of power as a hunter scanned the area, I was so scared! I knew it wasn't one of our kinds since it didn't have the same feel, I thought any moment my life would be over! I tried my best to keep my mind on normal things and after the longest minute of my life the feeling passed.

Geez gotta go Marcus is calling "have you drank you juice this morning?" Like I would forget!

First of hopefully a daily installment please let me know any suggestions or thoughts on it so far ^^ (I know its not like dark angel)


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday morning 26th Oct.

I saw one of _them _last night! I didn't tell my brothers I am too afraid they will keep me locked indoors again if I do. But o my gosh! I can understand why they are such a threat! He was beautiful! I know I know beautiful isn't a word you use to describe a guy but I think handsome would be an understatement for him. I barely got my wits together to climb up the tree before he saw me. O and trust me climbing a tree in a skirt and flipflops is not a small feat. He was going into the 24 hour feed barn that is in this little town. This town is mostly populated with ranchers so I guess a feed barn that never closes is expected. I was headed there since they have bunnies and the night manager is lets me hold them if he isn't busy- he says it helps socialize them but I read his mind and he lost his daughter that was around my age so I also go to keep him company. But back to the good stuff. I know the moment he went in the store I should have climbed down the tree and ran home as fast as I could but … I can't even believe what I did – I followed him in! It was like I couldn't take my eyes off him, I was a moth drawn to the flame. I stayed hopefully out of his sight and followed him through the store. He had come to Californa to check on one of his ranches and had followed one of his workers to the store. From my understanding they had a semi new barn that they were still working on improvements. I was almost seen though – I was so … enthralled- god my brother would be so happy t know I used a lessons vocabulary word- but yeah I was so enthralled by him I wasn't paying attention to anything around me and Mr. Baker – the night manager- came up and quiet loudly asked me if I had come to pet the bunnies again tonight? Just as I whipped my head around the shelves to keep from being spotted I know I saw him start to turn his head. All I could do was shake my head at poor Mr. Baker and run as quick and as hidden as I could out of there and back home.

My heart still hasn't stopped pounding and if I don't control it before my brothers get home they will know something is up!

I am surprised however that Lucas isn't home, he is normally here with me. Lucas and me have always been closer but ofcourse never to tell him so he is a bit more sensitive about things then the other three. He never stayed quiet when we were with our father and always was the one to take the beatings normally if Damien or Marcus wasn't there to try to take the brunt of it all.

Well I must do my studies as quick as I can before Marcus gets home and get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday morning 27th

I had to tell my brothers about the hunter I saw yesterday. Lucas never came home yesterday morning and he still hasn't shown up. We… my brothers I guess I should say since I have been confined to my room… they have looked all night for him but there has been no trace of him. They are angry with me for not telling them right away, Marcus and Jacob are outright showing and speaking their anger towards me but its Damien's silence that hurts the worse I think. I can handle being yelled at, I can get angry and yell back but when Damien looks at me all I see is disappointment and the look of my failure in his eyes. They have tried for once to speak with him through our thoughts but they have only been met with silence.

Marcus and Damien made it pretty much an order or a law in our group to never use or powers since that will give us away to the hunters if they are near. But I would think if Lucas's life had been in danger he would called out wouldn't he? None of us had any feeling of his danger no warning signs.

But it had to have been the hunter I saw last night, how could it not be? I saw him on the same night that Lucas disappears.

But…why couldn't it have been me? I would trade my life a million times for one of my brothers most of all Lucas. I was there, I was the stupid one that followed the hunter instead of doing what has been drilled into my mind since I was just a child.

Maybe it was because I of me. Maybe Lucas followed me or the hunter was after me and I didn't know it and Lucas tried to stop him.

Could I have been the cause for the loss of my brother?

I will never forgive myself if it was my stupidity and lust -yes I admit it my teenage hormones causing me to follow the hunter in like a love sick puppy- if that caused Lucas to die.

And if the hunter killed him… he will become the prey! I will hunt him down and kill him myself even if that means I have to trick him to drink my blood, I will kill him!

… I felt it! The hunter is close this time! He is scanning the area and doing a thorough job and taking his time tonight. He must have killed Lucas! Why else would he be searching so hard tonight if he didn't know we are out here some where? I hope the others are ok. I hope I am ok at that – did he catch that I am not human? Did he catch any of my thoughts? Have I once again led the Hunters to us but even worse to our very home?

He scanned again, I think he knows I am here! What do I do? Do I warn my brothers to stay away from here and give away where I am? And even that they are out there somewhere…. No! If I warn my brothers they will only come home quicker to protect me. Then even all three of them together would lose. I love my brothers but we are young and I could feel even from the distance I stayed at from him that power just seemed to radiate from him.

Should I protect my brothers and give myself up? I could tell him I was the only other one then Lucas? Or would I just be disappointing my brothers and letting Lucas die in vain?


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday night 27th October

I don't think there is one inch of me that is not sunburned! But I can take some pleasure out of this pain because if the hunter is anything like us then he must be horribly burnt too!

I decided to lead the hunter away from our home and from my brothers this morning. I caught his attention by yelling at him and then I ran. I ran faster then I have ever run in my whole life- and when there was enough distance between us I shifted into one of the foxes that are out in this area. I stayed on the move and out of his grasp until I knew he had given up for the day and went to ground. By that time I was already blistered and as red as a lobster – still am really- but I stayed moving to give myself distance from the last place he probably knew I had been in.

I stayed in a cave today … I have never felt so low since I was young as I did as I laid on the damp cold ground. I was so scared for once being alone in a pitch black cave and I could hear things the whole time scrabbling on the walls or floor. Needless to say I probably only slept a couple of hours and then I started moving again.

I want to call to my brothers and tell them I am alive and ok but that may just call the hunter straight to me and if I can't focus it to only my brothers then it will also let the hunter know that they are out there too.

.

Damn burn! It itches and hurts everywhere!

.

.

I am so tired though… and I am hungry and not just for food …

.

The hunter that was tracking me last night was the same one I saw in the store. I think I actually surprised him though when I yelled at him, he turned quickly and then just stared at me for a moment with wide eyes! It was semi funny but I think his surprise is what gave me the ability to stay just ahead of him.

Ha Ha and I bit him! I felt bad about it but he figured out I was the little fox hiding in the bushes. I wasn't sure if he actually had discovered me since he was coming my direction but looking in other places then all of a sudden he stuck his big hand into the bushes to grab me! What else was I supposed to do, let him? No! I bit his frickin hand as hard as I could and ran!

Tonight may not be as safe though. Right before the sun came up to much there was another hunter …and a woman that showed up. The other hunter must be related to him they look familiar but the woman …maybe a girlfriend?

I have got to find food… and aloe vera!


End file.
